Bloody Highschool
by tuftsblue
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa SMA Namira, sebuah sekolah favorit di pulau tersebut. Ada rumor bahwa sekolah tersebut merupakan sekolah yang mengerikan. Tapi banyak yang tidak percaya juga sih, tidak ada yang dapat memastikan soal itu. CHANBAEK! M for suspense.


WARN!

Chanbaek.

GS! Baekhyun.

Slight! Meanie

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang siswa SMA Namira, sebuah sekolah favorit di pulau tersebut. Ada rumor bahwa sekolah tersebut merupakan sekolah yang mengerikan. Tapi banyak yang tidak percaya juga sih, tidak ada yang dapat memastikan soal itu.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Pulau Namira itu sendiri merupakan pulau yang mengerikan?

Konon katanya Pulau Namira juga merupakan pulau tempat'pembuangan' orang-orang yang dianggap tidak berguna di negara asalnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol, si tampan dan ceria dari Seoul harus pindah ke Namira karena ayahnya yang ditugaskan ke sana. Tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang Namira, Chanyeol dan sang ayah pergi dengan bahagia menuju tempat itu. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Soal macam apa ini? Si Martha belum pernah memberi materi begini.

Mengesalkan sekali, apa maksudnya mengeluarkan soal yang belum diajarkan sebelumnya? Baekhyun berdecak.

Karena kesal, ia pun melempar bolpoinnya.

Dan tepat mengenai mata orang di belakangnya.

CROT.

Baekhyun menengok ke belakang begitu mendengar suara.

"Oh," gumamnya singkat sebelum mengambil bolpoin lain dari tempat pensilnya dan kembali merutuki soal.

Sedangkan seorang siswi di belakangnya baru saja terjatuh dari duduknya karena bolpoin lemparan Baekhyun menembus mata dan kepalanya. Siswi itu langsung tidak bernyawa di tempat.

Siswa dan siswi lain tidak tampak terlalu peduli dengan gadis yang baru saja terkena lemparan Baekhyun itu. Mereka tetap sibuk dengan soal ulangan matematika yang entah maksud guru mereka apa, dibuat sangat berbeda seperti materi yang diajarkan selama ini.

"Baekhyun, apa Si Martha pernah mengajari kita materi ini sebelumnya? Aku jadi ingin melempar dia lewat jendela. Kalau sampai nilaiku tidak bagus bagaimana? Padahal aku belajar semalaman untuk ulangan ini."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Wonwoo, laki-laki yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya. Ugh, ia tidak ingin mengingat negara itu lagi.

"Iya, aku juga sudah meluangkan waktu berhargaku untuk ulangan sialan ini. Besok kita lempar wanita itu bersama ya, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. "Ah, tentu saja, Noona. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita memakai bahasa negara itu ya? Ah aku jadi merasa kesal."

"Yeah, entahlah. Aku malas memakai bahasa pulau ini. Aku mengerti kalau orang berbicara, tapi bahasanya sulit diucapkan, rasanya aku seperti berkumur saja. Tidak masalah, kebanyakan orang di sini juga menggunakan bahasa asal mereka. Bukan berarti kita bangga akan negara asal kita, kan?"

"Yeah."

Sang Guru yang sibuk membaca di depan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah murid-muridnya. Kebetulan Martha, guru matematika mereka sedang tidak ada, jadi guru lain yang menggantikannya menjaga.

Menyadari sesuatu, Si Guru pun menelepon seseorang menggunakan telepon khusus yang disediakan di meja guru.

" _Kelas 2-K, ada kekacauan kecil. Seperti biasa. Cepat kemari."_

Guru itu sepertinya menelepon petugas sekolah, karena memang telepon tersebut hanya untuk menghubungi petugas. Di Namira, tidak ada satupun yang memiliki telepon genggam, gadget, dan semacamnya. Telepon hanya bisa digunakan untuk keperluan khusus dan harus mendapat izin.

"Syukurlah guru itu sudah menelepon petugas, lalat mulai menghinggapi siswi itu, tuh."Wonwoo protes.

Baekhyun cuma mengendikkan bahu cuek.

Tak lama, petugas sekolah masuk ke kelas dan dengan santai mengepel noda-noda merah di lantai, lalu membawa siswi yang sudah tak bernyawa itu di pundaknya. Seperti membawa karung beras.

Siswa dan siswi di dalam kelas itu hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali sibuk sendiri

.

.

.

Di Namira, orang-orang bebas melakukan apapun. Benar-benar bebas dan tidak ada batasan.

Seperti balasan penderitaan mereka di negara asal, di Namira semua bisa dilakukan. Tidak ada polisi, juga dokter. Menurut pemerintah, polisi itu suka mengatur dan membuat semua jadi rumit. Dokter juga, kalau seseorang sudah ditakdirkan sakit, kenapa pula harus dilakukan segala upaya untuk sembuh?

Bahkan sudah sangat biasa di sini orang-orang kehilangan nyawa dengan tidak wajar. Contohnya hanya terkena bolpoin di mata, atau semacamnya.

Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka.

Pemikiran yang benar-benar gila.

Yah, entah bagaimana pulau ini bisa berdiri sendiri dengan makmur dan bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang kekurangan.

.

.

.

' _Pesawat tujuan Namira akan segera berangkat, mohon para penumpang mempersiapkan diri'_

"Appa, ayo! Nanti kita terlambat!" seru seorang pemuda dengan riang. Padahal ia membawa banyak koper dan tas, tapi tidak terlihat kesusahan sama sekali.

"Iya, pelan-pelan, Chanyeol-ah. Nah, ayo kita masuk."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

.

.

.

HAAAAAA APAAN NIH?

Jujur aja aku takut banget ngetik ini HUHUHUH MAU NANGES

KO' KEJAM SEKALI KU TAK TEGA.

Pantes dilanjut gak sih ini? HHH GAK KUAT NULIS LAGI DAH SEGINI AJA BESOK-BESOK UPDATE LAGI


End file.
